The present disclosure relates to universal image projection, and more specifically, to a device that captures images on a display device for projection.
Modern display devices (e.g., cellphones, tablets, smartphones, laptops, e-readers, monitors) utilize a variety of ways of transmitting an image being displayed on a display device to an outside device. For example, data cables can be used to transfer information from one device to another. In other instances, devices can communicate wirelessly over a network or through a Bluetooth connection. However, the methods of transmission are dependent on the capabilities of the display device and if the manufacturer allows for the transmission to occur.